


The Pursued, the Pursuing

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Polyamory, Rey Skywalker, Triad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Rose writes her phone number on the bathroom stall wall in the hopes that a cute girl will text her. She gets a bit more than what she hoped for.





	The Pursued, the Pursuing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SW Femslash Week with the prompts “polyamorous relationship” and “modern/college/high school AU.”

_Message from Mystery Girl: This English reading is killing me rn_

Rose glanced up from her copy of _The Great Gatsby_ and unlocked her phone. Oh, a message from the girl who’d been texting her ever since she’d left her number on a bathroom stall wall, hoping a cute girl would text her. Glad for an excuse not to do her homework, she typed out a response.

_Rose: Ugh, same. If I have to read one more thing Tom Buchanan says, I will personally go back in time and punch the typewriter out of F. Scott Fitzgerald’s hands._

The response was immediate.

_MG: Are you in Ms. Phasma’s class?_

_Rose: Yeah, we’re supposed to “interpret the text ourselves” but when I write that Nick might be gay for Gatsby, suddenly I’m “pushing a personal agenda”._

_MG: Love the smell of homophobia in the morning. First period with her is the worst lmao_

So the mystery girl was in first period with her… Rose smiled to herself. This narrowed it down to about fifteen girls. She could probably figure out which one it was within a week.

\---

Half an hour before class the next morning, Rey sighed as she finally finished the assigned chapter of _The Great Gatsby_. Rich people were exhausting. Stowing the book in her backpack, she turned the corner and went into the bathroom.

The bathroom was empty. Rey went into the stall where she remembered that girl’s phone number was. Who could it be, anyway? She didn’t remember anyone suggesting in any discussions that Nick might be gay for Gatsby, but maybe now she would suggest it. The mystery girl might back her up.

There was another message on the wall below the girl’s number. Rey stepped closer to read it.

_**Rey Skywalker and Rose Tico**_  
_**if you’re reading this you’re cute**_

Rey’s eyes widened. She’d been called cute before, mostly by her cousin’s asshole friends when they were over, but it felt different coming from the anonymous girl who’d written it on the wall. More genuine, somehow. She re-read the message. Did the mystery girl write this? Had she figured out who had been texting her and written that message to flirt with her?

_And Rose Tico…_ Did this mean that Rose wasn’t the mystery girl? Had she also texted the actual mystery girl, and was she flirting with both of them?

One way to find out.

Standing back from the wall, Rey took a picture of the message. She sent it to the mystery girl along with the message _Is this you?_

\---

Rose had just sat down when her phone buzzed with a text. She unlocked it to find a message from the mystery girl.

It was a picture of the bathroom wall where she’d written her number. Below her number was a message aimed at her. And, as she realized, at Rey. Along with the picture, the mystery girl had sent the message _Is this you?_

What did that mean? Was it asking if one of the names on the wall referred to her? No, she realized. She’d written on the wall before. The mystery girl was asking if she’d written on the wall again.

She was about to type a reply, but paused mid-word. _Rey Skywalker…_ Why would the mystery girl care about the message on the wall unless one of the names in it referred to her? Was this the answer?

But… if the message referred to both of them… who had written it?

As if in answer to Rose’s unspoken question, Jess Pava came into the room and took her usual seat next to Rose. In between greeting Rose and asking about her weekend, she pulled out her notebook and opened it to reveal careful notes on the assigned reading.

“I didn’t actually understand Chapter 6 at all, can I skim over your notes?” asked Rose.

“Sure,” said Jess, pushing the notebook closer to Rose. She began to skim over the notes on Gatsby’s sensitivity to status, but found herself not reading the notes so much as examining Jess’s handwriting. She made long and careful strokes and the dots on her i’s looked almost like accent marks. _She would have a hell of a time writing in Vietnamese_ , Rose found herself thinking.

Wait a minute.

Glancing to the side to see if Jess would notice (she was reading ahead in the book, something that always got on Ms. Phasma’s nerves), Rose opened the photo on her phone again, examining the handwriting of the message side-by-side with Jess’s.

It matched perfectly.

“Jess…” Rose began. “Were you the one who wrote on the wall?”

Jess looked up from the book with a start. The classroom door opened in the distance.

“I mean…” Rose said quickly. “I also wrote on that wall, it was my number.”

“It was you?” came a different voice from near the door. They both looked up.

Rey had just entered the classroom and was staring at Rose in disbelief. She held up her phone. “You wrote your number on the wall?”

Rose blushed. “Yeah, it was me. And I, uh, I think I found who wrote the other message.”

“Okay, yeah, it was me,” said Jess. “My friends dared me to do it. They were getting sick of… I really think you’re both cute, okay?”

Now it was Rey’s turn to blush. “I, uh… I think you’re cute too.”

Rose looked back and forth between them. “Oh, what the hell,” she said. “Both of you want to go out later?”

They both nodded.

As they all sat down together, a girl in the row in front of them nudged the guy next to her, who sighed and pushed a banknote across the table at her. Jess rolled her eyes. “My friends,” she muttered in explanation.

During that day’s class discussion, when Rey said that Nick was gay for Gatsby, Jess backed her up with evidence. They left that class joking about the barely-contained rage on Ms. Phasma’s face.


End file.
